


To Have and To Hold

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [42]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, elopement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Rey’s never been a patient woman. When Poe asks her to marry him, she makes the executive decision to elope, and luckily for her, he couldn’t be happier about it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/30/20 prompt: So this is how liberty dies: with thunderous applause.

Rey’s never been patient.

Poe may want a party to celebrate later, but when he asks her to marry him, she doesn’t see any sense in waiting.

She can’t wait. She _won’t_ wait.

Poe knows just where to go, and after she tells Finn and Rose, she’s running to the ship, Poe, her future father-in law, and their droids hot on her heels.

They strap in and lift off, Poe’s happy-howl of delight echoing hers, resounding louder than the roar of the engines.

Rey’s never been patient.

But soon she’ll have a life-partner, and he was certainly worth the wait.


End file.
